Gumball Watterson
HODY FIIENDS Gumball penious Watterson 'is the main character of the television series ''The Amazing World of Gumball and the main protagonist in The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie And A Supporting Character In Memories and The Main Protagonist in The Powerpuff Girls Crossover and a bit later on the Adventure Time Crossover. He is a twelve-year-old, turquoise colored male cat that goes to Elmore Junior High with his ten-year-old adopted little brother Darwin and his four-year-old sister Anais. Gumball is in Miss Simian's class. Gumball also has a crush on Penny, who is also in Miss Simian's class. Penny has a crush on Gumball as well, but they struggle to express their emotions to each other. Appearance Gumball is a blue penis On his ondersized head, he has two whiskers, but only one are visible because his head is never at an angle. He usually wears gray trousers coupled with a tan sweater which is bordered with brown on the cuffs and collar (Which is shockingly revealed in The Date to have been found by his dad in a sewage outlet). Like his mother and father, Gumball doesn't wear shoes, and is the only member of the Wattersons (including Darwin) without visible eyelashes. Personality Gumball is very portrayed as a fun-loving, imaginative, optimistic, and a very mischievous cat. When his mishaps get himself into a mess, he usually attempts to put them right with somewhat dimwitted ideas, which usually get him into even more trouble than before. No matter how his schemes turn out, his optimism stops him from learning his lesson. He usually plans his mishaps with Darwin. Like Darwin, Gumball does not appear to acknowledge that he is being tricked, which may mean that he is too optimistic and to notice most negative things around him. Gumball seems to never learn his lesson. He has a big ego and it is where he is most sensitive. He is usually positive on all matters concerning him. Surprisingly, he seems really stupid and smart at the same time. For instance, he acts really dumb and goes to great illogical lengths to find something. However, he has proven some degree of cleverness in other instances. Gumball may be smart, but not wise. He is a decent cook, making a very good sandwich for Darwin, as mentioned in The Secret, and is shown making some good (albeit spicy) meal for him in the same episode. However, in The Responsible, Gumball makes disgusting food for Anais, which included a rotten fish between bread slices and an old shoe. This may have been because they were both underestimating her though. The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie Memories In The Book, He is a Gentleman, Sweet, And Always Protect his Girlfriend. While Penny is in Coma, He Stays In The Hospital With Penny Hoping She Wake Up. Gumball is a Supporting Character in Memories. Relationships Leonard They both defeated Ra's al Ghul on The Scarecrow Who Killed Lola Bunny Part 3. Darwin Gumball and Darwin are boy friends and have a very close love relationship. The two boys have a big imagination and like to get into kissing. They get along very well, although they kiss at times. However, Gumball can be a bad influence on Darwin. Gumball sometimes turns his nose up at Darwin's ideas and they both go for a more kissing or romance approaches. Darwin was once Gumball's sla, who sprouted legs for some reason, learned to talk and became able to digest food other than skin flakes. Gumball was about 47 when he got Darwin. Anais Gumball usually never relies on Anais with his problems. She likes to inform Gumball that she is wrong and he is right. Although Gumball will never admit it, he actually loves and admires his sister and knows that she is right about things most of the time. Nicole Cat incest my nigga Richard a poop' 'Mr.penis Gumball always idolizes him to earn his favor. Ironically, Mr. Robinson despises Gumball for irritating him all the time. Although, in The Debt, Mr. penis does thank Gumball for raping his life, but then yells at him for ruining his great performance.hi HM HAmmerin Gumball and Tobias have a history of rivalry behind them, although their relationship is somewhat unclear. In The Pressure, Tobias and Gumball form a no-girls pact and Gumball doesn't keep up with it very well. Also, in The Third, Tobias becomes Gumball and Darwin's friend for twenty dollars, but he ends up ignoring Gumball and befriending Darwin. It is clear that Tobias did this to upset Gumball. '''Penny Fitzgerald Gumball and Penny each have massive crushes on each other. Unfortunately, neither is capable of expressing it, even though they are both aware of the other's affection. So far, Penny has kissed Gumball on the cheek twice; in addition, they attempted to kiss more affectionately twice - once in The Pressureand another in The Party. Both attempts failed as in the former, Banana Joe chopped down the treehouse that the kiss was taking place in, and in the resulting confusion, Gumball kisses Darwin. In the latter, the moment was ruined by Gumball's dad honking his car horn loudly. 'Rocky andaplo' 'Tina Rex' 'Miss Simian' 'Mr. Small' 'Duncan' 'Dexter' 'Blossom' 'Bu' ☀'H.M. Hammarin', also known as The Hammer is a real Swedish musician as well as a playable character in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. While he has no official levels of his own, he does make a cameo in Hank's Bar along with every other Hotline Miami 2 playable character (with the exception of Richter). The Hammer always tilts his head up toward the camera in all situations. The Hammer is the only new playable character in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number only available in the Level Editor. Prior to its beta release, he was only alluded to as a "secret character" who was already in the game. The Hammer can fight a wider variety of enemies than any other playable character in the series, having no limit on the enemy faction sprites that can be spawned on his levels. Dennis Wedin stated in a blog post that "the purpose of adding him into the editor is giving you a blank piece of paper. It's up to you people to create the story behind The Hammer."bbles 'Buttercup' 'Tron' 'Mordecai' When Gumball & Mordecai Met They Become Best Pals 'Rigby' 'Toothless' 'Spyro' Jess Gumball x Jess Enemies 'M o j o J o j o a p o o p' 'HIM poop' 'Sebastian Longquin' 'Megatron' 'Clu' Ever since Gumball was transported to The Grid he immidiatly became enemies with Clu once he found out that he tried to derezz Tron. 'The Great poop' * H.M. Hammarin has a cover of Riz Ortolani's "Love with Fun" theme to Cannibal Holocaust, called "You Eat Me Alive." Two separate renditions of Love with Fun (Cannibal and Cannibal2) were featured in Dennis Wedin's drop box during the Hotline Miami 2 beta file sharing. Riz Ortolani's "Oh My Love" also went over the masked killing scene in Drive. * The Hammer's walk animations flop his hair from side to side. The only other player characters in the series with dynamic hair like this are Corey and The Son. * The Hammer's orange gloves are featured prominently in his "Shine" music video. Similar sunglasses are worn in "Stranger to the Face of Love." * The Hammer is the only playable character in the level editor that is unplayable in both Hotline Miami and Hotline Miami 2. * The Hammer can execute enemies by punching them when they're knocked out against a wall as of right now in the Hotline Miami 2 Level Editor beta. U A HOE Trivia There's a way to use his skin for Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City games on PC is using a mod or paint, but getting his voice in the game files is tricky and hard. Gallery Gumball vs Red(2).jpg Tawog and worms in mob of the dead by josael281999-d6fbjmz.jpg Tawog and worms in nuketown zombies by josael281999-d6m19mi.jpg Friends for life by filthyphantom-d67ulel.png The Oracle 70.png Countdown101.png Gumball anime sequence 28.png Gumball anime sequence 16.png FuryWat.png Gumball anime sequence 5.png TheKidsSP14.png TheKidsSP4.png TheKidsPromo3.png Tawog wiki p7.png Tpony3.png TheDVD54.png TheDVD42.png Gumball-43a still the gripes.png Vlcsnap-2015-12-07-16h01m15s261.png Inside Laser Videos.png Allergyithink5.png Allergyithink4.png 1411406702313.jpg Puppypreview1.png Happy thanksgiving by mannyg86-d8588xb.png Gumball and darwin meets their knockoffs by spongekid1999-d8e9bdn.jpg ChPVVcdWIAEV8Nh.jpg 2bX6TvQ.png Happy birthday jon e by the1nkyg33k-d7lchh0.png Request nicole vs chun by pezah-d8m0ave.jpg New canvas by the1nkyg33k-d6rty6g.png Ballroom blitz by warfreak1st-d6sunuv.png Image by ai amaterasu-d7p4shl.jpg TheLoveSeason4.png Student cheer.jpg I Think he found us!.png I Think we lost him!.png CarriePokeThrough.png In The Park.png Cameos.png Sticky and Ronald Cameo.png Most of the time, anyway.gif I've always had faith in you, Molly....gif MollyWhatAreYouDoing.png TheMystery5.png TheStories 16.png TheStories 15.png Void10.png TheScam1.png Sarah smile.png Gumball the trouble with girls by wani ramirez-d5tj81b.jpg Amiconi by sfinje-d5w9wpt.jpg S m2 poster promo 2004 ft gumball and jess by tawogfan2000-d6ruckz.jpg I m here the film by sfinje-d6u3d7e.jpg Happy b day jonathan and damien 2 by dasimstoon2012-d68tc8v.jpg Gumballxjess by dasimstoon2012-d6656jq.jpg When a hero turns black tawog by tawogfan2000-d6vkm5m.jpg Stick Figure Gumball eatingbroodwich,listening to Sticks.png Battlelmore brothers in arms by rifkitheamateur-da5arxq.jpg Love in sengoku era by rifkitheamateur-d9qc5ha.jpg Request kei limepie by warfreak1st-d6qw8bu.png Gumballwolverine by pumpkinlol-d7b8twc.png Tawog and herofactory crossover by henrykhaung-d6xmh3t.png Tawog batman villains part 1 by pumpkinlol-d7bmodp.png tawog_marvel_villains_part_2_by_pumpkinlol-d7hw3v0.png Against all odds by filthyphantom-d67un7a.png Jess and gumball infected by sfinje-d67ivf7.jpg The amazing world of dragon quest by filthyphantom-d67y8pp.png Request toon2012 by sfinje-d5qmgcg.jpg Gumball the good times by waniramirez-d7e2eun.png Avengers assemble by wani ramirez-d5ojtpn.jpg The gumball avengers by wani ramirez-d5ojik3.jpg The hero group by hitmonchanman-d9upxqj.png I m here comic second part by sfinje-d69jrwm.jpg Elmore s last stand by dempseyfan-d6hhnl3.jpg Casablanca no 3 by aeon borealis-d5uzsw7.jpg Can i have this dance contest entry by leonardo2012fan-d6hxjt6.png Wrecking ball by natoman2-d6qmpdc.png Best disturbing movie ever tawog comic v by natoman2-d6rtvr4.jpg wwe_payback_ft__gumball_poster_promo__2013__by_dasimstoon2012-d68pyth.jpg The infection the upcoming by dasimstoon2012-d5w9pcx.jpg A great couples tawog ng by tawogfan2000-d6jce2s.png Snapshot - 30.png Snapshot - 28.png Snapshot - 26.png Snapshot - 25.png Snapshot - 20.png Parachutes by doctorwii-d6mai72.png A night in paris contest entry by mike ta-d6j2j40.jpg Up to ecstasy by sfinje-d5rdb2u.jpg Randy and friends as mii fighters by awsome185-d98swck.jpg BABYFACES.png|BABYFACES CryBabies.png TheComicSeason4.png|Super ▲BABYGUMBALLXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD▲.png|Young But, technically, you rented it.png My new family ch 3 by cartoondude95-d4m2ebu.jpg We be sexy by multipersonall-d5ac2k6.jpg Gxc contest entry evening summer sunset by xjayesharkyx-d55ho4q.png First day high by theamazinggexdude-d4yp1z2.png Anime 1.png|Old Anime Anime NEW 1.png|Anime Oh gumball by dj dascool-d6clg3d.png TheShaving.png Pizza46.png Promo19.png Snapshot - 8.png Snapshot - 24.png SuperSaiyansAreReal.png The Saint 71.png TheCodePreview03.jpg Wizard.JPG TheHugUKPromo.jpg Moves35.png Moves28.png Moves16.png Move11.png Move7.png 37081 451482371580797 2128785302 n.png 180px-Skull19.png Interrogation.png Ronald Cameo 5.jpg I m here tribute by filthyphantom-d67guvy.png Gumball in boots by cartoonfangirl4-d4tptmm.png TAWOGxOP.png This picture will be the fondest of memories by th3d0ugst3r-d5gmi9a.jpg Self defense by cartoondude95-d4uxug4.jpg Pimping by cartoondude95-d4m8nlt.jpg Friday 13th by cartoondude95-d4m957z.jpg Hi mom dad by mrbda241-d4mpspl.png Dating request by honey puff-d58e5th.png Gumball miraculous by shadesummer-dais1hr.jpg Gravity forgot them by derp749-d9bslok.png Request 7 by cartoondude95-d4n5949.jpg Keroro Quiz fullGumball.png Keroro Quiz Gumball.png S5E08_The_Test_40.png Snapshot-1.jpg TheSpoilerTHECALL.jpg Blossom looking this friends.png Blossom & Gumball sad.png Blossom and Dexter kissing in the night.png Gumball with Blossom.png TheVoice25.png TheApe6.png TT2.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-05-20h11m07s247.png ThePhone6.png Gumball & Penny with Ash & May.png Duncan and Tobias serious with Gumball & Penny.png Duncan class at Elmore Junior High.png Gumball and Penny the first kiss.png Penny and Gumball - Kissing Scene with The Flame.jpg Gumball, Darwin, Dawn & Piplup with Martial arts.png Gumball and Dawn happy.png Gumball, Nicole and Penny with Dawn & Piplup.png Gumball, Darwin, Nicole, Dawn & Piplup.png Gumball Angey with Dawn.png Gumball shipping v3 by derp749-d9rl434.png S5E09 The Slide promo 02.png S5E09 The Slide promo 01.png S5E09 The Slide pre 09.jpg MAD CARATULA.png Tawog when amazing worlds collide by toonmaster99-d8fj7xc.png 11021237_860696377326059_3516602184174245716_n.jpg 45160989.png Penny vs darwin by kainsword kaijin-d835x5z.jpg they_call_me_gumball_issue_2_cover_by_wani_ramirez-d5yxwl5.jpg First kiss remake by mrbda241-d7pzwxr.jpg Mystery of the ink by filthyphantom-d6igekn.png Gumball afghanistan style by mannyg86-d5l3w0v.jpg Yandere simulator by sfinje-dajh302.jpg Rlaw5.png Vlcsnap-2015-12-21-19h09m33s807.png S5E10 The Loophole 21.png S4E39 The Scam 12.png I feel Like we should Run, but our Nerves just ran South for the Boarder.png Unknownepisode2.png Gumball kicks frog kid.jpg TheAwkwardness 32.png TheAwkwardness 30.png S5E05_The_Vision_23.png TheElegiggle.png Freestyle tawog doodle dump by filthyphantom-d696hpb.jpg Gumball shirtless.png|shirtless GumballSeason2Preview1.png Gumeyes.png Ffds.png GumballWatterson2016.png 10155612_1642814929268969_4030685903761400350_n.png Gumball and Penny in The Compilation.jpg LesBoring.png Category:Heroes Category:Wattersons Category:TAWOG Characters Category:TAWOG Character Category:Characters Category:Males Category:User Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Gumball's Team Category:Leonard's Team Category:Young Autobot's Team Category:Cats Category:Edge of Time Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Team of Heroes Category:Heros Category:Protagonist Category:League of Heroes Category:As a mod for Grand Theft Auto games on PC Category:Female Characters Category:Crossover